


Чемпион

by NecRomantica



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Однажды Рейзел обращается к М-21 со странной просьбой





	Чемпион

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2018 для команды фандома Noblesse

М-21 кажется, что он ослышался. Рейзел действительно заговорил с ним? Попросил о помощи? Что случилось? Новые враги? Но почему он?

— Что именно вам нужно? — спрашивает он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно тверже.

— Через неделю соревнования по плаванию между школами, — отвечает Рейзел, возвращая чашку на блюдце.

— Ну… да, — вспоминает М-21. — Соревнования. Туда Шинву всегда ездит. И выигрывает который уже год подряд.

— Шинву повредил руку в недавней драке. Он не сможет участвовать.

— Черт! — об этом М-21 тоже вспоминает.

Мелкий кретин сперва делает, а потом уже думает о последствиях. А последствия теперь таковы, что другого пловца такого уровня в школе просто нет, значит, Е Ран придется отказаться от участия, и в этом году приз достанется кому-то другому. Шинву наверняка волосы на себе рвет от досады, но что ж, будет ему уроком на будущее.

— Я собираюсь заменить Шинву на соревновании, — говорит Рейзел.

И теперь М-21 совершенно точно уверен, что у него что-то со слухом. Потому что это просто не может быть правдой. Не может, и все тут.

— Но у вас даже от обычных уроков физкультуры освобождение, — осторожно напоминает он. — И вы бассейн в глаза не видели.

— Именно поэтому мне и нужна твоя помощь, — улыбается Рейзел. — Научи меня плавать.

М-21 не помнит своего прошлого, но наверное, он был ужасным человеком. Террористом, серийным убийцей, растлителем малолетних. Иначе за что сейчас мироздание карает его таким жестоким образом?

— Но зачем вам это? — не может не спросить М-21.

— Для Шинву это важно, — отвечает Рейзел.

Ну разумеется. Это важно для Шинву. Все просто.

***  
— Франкенштейн не должен ничего знать, — говорит Рейзел.

М-21, в принципе, догадывается, почему: узнай Франкенштейн о намерениях Рейзела, взорвал бы бассейн, лишь бы и близко того к нему не подпускать. Мало ли, что может случиться там с драгоценным Мастером? Утонет. Захлебнется. Растворится в хлорированной воде, как таблетка тайленола. Да, Франкенштейна точно не стоит посвящать в дурацкий безумный план Рейзела, от которого бы с радостью открестился и М-21, если бы мог.

Поэтому приходится привлечь к делу и Тао.

— Все отлично, бумаги подделаны, — говорит тот через пять минут. — Босс до последнего будет думать, что Е Ран не участвует, но заявку в министерство мы уже отправили. И да, дверь вам я открою, тут все шито-крыто. Но если он вдруг утонет, — добавляет он шепотом, — знай, М-21, ты был отличным другом, мне будет тебя не хватать.

— А он точно может утонуть? — так же тихо спрашивает М-21. — Он же вроде как бессмертный. Ну, почти…

— Вот и проверишь, — улыбается Тао.

Отчего-то тянет ему за это врезать.

***  
По пути к бассейну Рейзел молчит, а М-21 все размышляет: почему он? Почему не Такео, например? Бойцы ДА-5 проходили специальное обучение, куда наверняка и плавание на длинные дистанции входило. Да даже Тао справился бы лучше, хотя и начал отмазываться выдуманной водобоязнью, едва просек, в чем дело.

М-21 не уверен, что сам умеет плавать. Вода его не пугает, просто он не помнит, чтобы когда-то делал это. Может быть, тело само вспомнит, как это часто бывает с вещами, которые он пробует в первый раз, вроде езды на велосипеде или вождения автомобиля.

Он раздевается и замирает, глядя на остановившегося на краю бассейна Рейзела. Свет они не включают, чтобы не привлечь внимания, но кажется, что у того сама кожа светится, настолько она бледная. Особенно на фоне темных плавок. И в этом что-то есть. Кто-то, кажется, Суйи, говорила, что Рейзел просто создан, чтобы снимать его для обложек журналов. Интересно, что бы она сказала сейчас.

Наверняка бы грохнулась в обморок. М-21 радуется, что он не трепетная девчонка, решительно подходит к Рейзелу и говорит:

— Дистанция — сто метров. Это два раза туда и обратно, вольным стилем. Шинву на последних соревнованиях проплыл за минуту двадцать пять.

— Мне нужно туда спуститься? — спрашивает Рейзел, с сомнением глядя на поблескивающую в свете пробивающейся сквозь окна луны воду.

— Ну да. Плавать-то вы там будете.

— Хорошо. — Он вытягивает ногу, касается поверхности кончиками пальцев и тут же отдергивает. — Холодно.

— К этому привыкаешь, — вздыхает М-21. — Но вам лучше спуститься по лестнице…

Договорить он не успевает. Рейзел прыгает в воду и тут же камнем идет ко дну. В голове М-21 проносится предупреждение Тао, и он, не раздумывая, ныряет следом. Рейзела он нащупывает вслепую, тот просто болтается у самого дна, выпуская изо рта струйки пузырьков. М-21 подхватывает его и выталкивает на бортик. Дальше Рейзел выбирается сам, без конца кашляя и отплевываясь.

— Зачем вы прыгнули? — кричит М-21.

— Мне ведь нужно было оказаться в воде, чтобы плыть, — отвечает тот, сбивчиво дыша.

— Да, но вы даже не умеете. Сперва нужно попробовать на мелководье. А тут вы утонуть могли!

И Франкенштейн превратил бы меня в отбивную, не договаривает М-21, но кажется, Рейзел считывает эту его мысль.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Мелководье — это там?

— Первая дорожка, да. И не прыгайте, пожалуйста, там вы после такого ноги переломаете!

— Хорошо, — повторяет Рейзел.

М-21 идет следом за ним к лестнице. Он, конечно, понимал, что просто не будет, но не ожидал, что проблемы начнутся так быстро. Теперь бы пульс успокоить, чтобы не сдохнуть от разрыва сердца, когда что-то снова пойдет не так. А оно пойдет, в этом М-21 уже не сомневается.

***  
— И правда не так холодно, — сообщает Рейзел. — Поручень уже можно отпустить?

— Можно было еще двадцать минут назад, — отвечает М-21. — Вы же на дне стоите.

Сам он успел перебраться на другую дорожку и сплавать туда и обратно: оказывается, он и правда умеет, и даже неплохо. Справился бы быстрее Шинву, но он и старше.

Рейзел ничего не сказал, когда он вернулся, тряся головой и выливая воду из ушей. Только улыбнулся.

А сейчас М-21 видит, что тому хочется попробовать, его глаза горят чем-то, похожим на азарт, хотя М-21 и не уверен, что тот способен испытывать подобные эмоции.

— Ладно, времени у нас осталось мало, так что сегодня научим вас держаться на воде, — говорит он. — Ложитесь на живот, лицом вниз, и старайтесь, чтобы вода вас держала. Да, руки вытяните, вот так…

Он держится наготове, чтобы среагировать мгновенно, если Рейзел тут же пойдет ко дну, но все получается даже хуже. Тот вдруг выныривает и принимается громко кашлять и чихать одновременно.

— Что? Что случилось? — вертится вокруг М-21. — Вы в порядке?

— Ты не предупредил, что нужно задержать дыхание. — Отчего-то голос Рейзела кажется обиженным.

Любому другому М-21 ответил бы, что это, вообще-то, само собой разумеется, дураку же ясно.

— Простите, — говорит он Рейзелу.

Время, выгаданное им Тао, истекает, поэтому они наскоро вытираются, и М-21 снова приходит в голову глупая мысль про обложку журнала. Рейзелу необязательно быть гениальным пловцом, чтобы смотреться там великолепно. Черт, он что, начинает думать как Суйи?

***  
М-21 с удовольствием наворачивает круги по дорожке, пока Рейзел привыкает удерживать тело на воде на мелководье. Оказывается, что плавать — очень приятно. Словно летаешь, только вместо воздуха твое тело подхватывает вода, обтекает плавно, будто лаская, и подбрасывает вверх, когда приходит пора разворачиваться.

— Ты очень красивый, — неожиданно говорит Рейзел, когда М-21 возвращается к нему.

Занятно, но даже в прохладной воде можно ощутить, как лицо обдает жаром.

— Да чего красивого-то? — хмурится он.

— Ты просто не видишь со стороны. Ты похож на птицу.

Скорее, на рыбу, думает М-21, но быстро понимает, что вряд ли Рейзел когда-либо в жизни видел рыб. Впрочем, с этими внезапными комплиментами пора завязывать, поэтому он быстро меняет тему:

— Почему бы и вам не попробовать? Пока на этой дорожке. Проплывите, а я буду ждать в конце.

— Хорошо, — кивает Рейзел.

М-21 занимает позицию засекает время на специальных водонепроницаемых часах, которые дал ему Тао, и ждет. Ждет. Ждет.

Проходит пять минут, когда Рейзел, довольный и мокрый, добирается до него.

— Ну как, у меня получилось?

Как у собаки, которую сбросили с лодки посреди озера, думает М-21, но, конечно же, не говорит вслух.

— Неплохо, — он отмечает, как тяжело дышит Рейзел. Нет, совсем хреново. — Техника у вас еще хромает, но я думаю, нужно просто больше практики.

— Или я еще на тебя посмотрю, — говорит тот. — Мне кажется, я начинаю понимать…

Договорить он не успевает, потому что вода в бассейне внезапно поднимается метра на два и накрывает их с головой.

— Какого хрена? — отплевываясь, кричит М-21.

— Круто! — отвечает по громкоговорителю Тао. — А я и не думал, что высокую волну можно создавать удаленно! А еще тут есть режим «шторм»!

— Только попробуй, придурок! — орет М-21, а потом Рейзела крупной волной кидает прямо на него.

М-21 видит его расширившиеся испуганные глаза и не отпускает, пока болтающаяся туда-сюда вода швыряет их по бассейну.

— Тао, ты труп! — говорит он, когда «шторм» наконец стихает.

— Да ладно, весело же! А то вы там как дохлые лягушки барахтались!

— А какого хрена ты вообще следишь за нами? — рычит М-21.

— Ну так с меня же первого спросят, если Мастер утонет, — отвечает Тао. — Вот и слежу, как бы не случилось чего.

М-21 тянет спросить, каким образом «гигантская волна» и «шторм» связаны с задачей не утопить Рейзела, по его мнению, это как раз прямой путь к такому исходу. Да и что Тао сможет сделать, сидя за своими камерами и пультом управления, если дела и правда пойдут плохо? Но потом он замечает то, что видит слишком, кощунственно редко.

Рейзел смеется. Мокрые волосы облепили его лицо, волной его откинуло на глубокую дорожку, но он каким-то образом не идет ко дну. И смеется, как будто произошло что-то действительно веселое.

М-21 невольно улыбается: оказывается, это заразительно. А потом зачерпывает воду ладонью и брызгает в Рейзела. Тот оборачивается, смотрит настороженно, но тут же снова растягивает губы в улыбке и брызгает в ответ. М-21 поднимает вокруг себя водопад брызг, Рейзел уворачивается, несколько раз мощно бьет по воде ногами, и потоки летят прямо М-21 в лицо.

— Ребята, время, — напоминает Тао, и М-21 нехотя плывет к лестнице.

То, что они делали сейчас — воистину детская шалость, но он чувствует себя как никогда довольным от того, что сумел развеселить Рейзела, заставил его на время сбросить груз ответственности за судьбу целого мира и просто порадоваться. Тому, чему простые люди и значения-то не придают.

Но Тао все равно получит, сразу как М-21 доберется до дома.

И только поднявшись на бортик и протянув Рейзелу руку, М-21 понимает, что тот доплыл сюда сам. По глубокой дорожке. Может, дела и не так печальны, как он думал сначала.

***  
— Куда это вы который уже день уходите по вечерам? — спрашивает Франкенштейн.

М-21 застывает на месте: нет, он догадывался, что рано или поздно это произойдет, но все же надеялся, что хотя бы неделю удастся скрывать безумную затею от этого всезнайки.

— Мы… э…

— Босс, гуляют они, — вмешивается Тао. — Мастер попросил М-21 научить его ориентироваться в городе. И если что — я на них камер навешал, все под контролем!

— Мастер… попросил? — хмурится Франкенштейн, глядя на Рейзела.

Тот молчит, но Франкенштейн кивает, кажется, без слов поняв, что все — правда.

— Вы могли бы попросить меня, Мастер, — произносит он.

— Ды вы что, босс, — вмешивается Тао. — У вас в последнее время дел невпроворот. Родители этих мальчишек, с которыми Шинву подрался, в суд подать хотят. Я, конечно, уже общаюсь с их адвокатами от вашего имени, убеждаю не доводить дело до суда, мальчишки ведь первыми напали, у нас даже видеодоказательства есть. Правда, я их немного подретушировал, вы ведь знаете Шинву, первый удар всегда за ним...

— Повтори-ка. Ты делаешь от моего имени что?!

— Ну, я подумал, что вам некогда будет этим заниматься, учитывая, что министерство образования изменило задания к тестам по восьми предметам, и теперь их должны одобрить директора всех школ, а это… сейчас проверю, — Тао смотрит на коммуникатор. — Целых двести пятьдесят бумаг. Они у вас на столе, кстати, я распечатал.

— Серьезно, изменили? — тихо спрашивает М-21, глядя, как Франкенштейн мучительно борется с одолевающей его силой Копья.

— Да нет, пришлось подделать, но я же должен был выгадать вам время, — шепчет Тао.

— Это не значит, что ты прощен за «шторм», — отвечает М-21.

— Но хоть за «высокую волну» прощен? — ухмыляется Тао.

— Посмотрим.

— Валите уже, я с ним справлюсь, — Тао подталкивает его к двери, где Рейзел в очередной раз устроил ментальную атаку на кодовый замок.

— Уверен? — М-21 сомневается, что стоит оставлять товарища одного, пока Франкенштейн не придет в себя

— Да как два пальца! Давайте, жмите, вам еще соревнования выигрывать, — Тао легким движением пальцев набирает код, и Рейзел, благодарно кивнув, выходит за дверь.

***  
Теперь, зная, что за ним наблюдают, М-21 уже не чувствует такой свободы во время заплыва, как прежде. Но телу все равно, тело знает, что делать, руки и ноги работают синхронно, и он преодолевает стометровку с каждым разом все быстрее. Если бы он мог, он бы сам заменил Шинву, потому что все еще сомневается, что у Рейзела получится плавать с нужной скоростью. Или вообще плавать. Может, тот случай был единичным? Но Рейзел хотя бы больше не плещется на мелководье, уже прогресс.

— Давайте, двадцать пять метров, я встречу вас здесь, — кричит М-21 через весь бассейн.

И замирает. Рейзел плывет. Недостаточно быстро, разумеется, но все движения у него выходят правильными и… грациозными, черт бы его побрал. М-21 кажется, что он мог бы смотреть вечно, как тот взмахивает руками, подгребая под себя воду, на миг выскальзывает на поверхность, словно неведомая белая рыба, снова ныряет.

И в этот раз он не останавливается, пока не подплывает к М-21 вплотную. Вцепляется в его плечи, прижимается к груди и спрашивает, с надеждой глядя в глаза:

— Получилось?

— Да, — как завороженный, отвечает М-21. А потом все же стряхивает с себя оцепенение. — Техника на высоте, но не хватает скорости. И вам нужно сделать четыре круга. Четыре круга — и быстро.

— Понял. Посоревнуешься со мной?

М-21 нервно сглатывает. Ну нет, это перебор, он плавает гораздо быстрее Рейзела, и как только тот это заметит, весь его запал пропадет. Проигрывать всегда неприятно. Но он не может заставить себя отказать.

— Ладно, — он перебирается на соседнюю дорожку, готовясь подыгрывать, а как иначе? — Начинаем на счет три. Раз-два-три.

Он отталкивается от бортика и устремляется вперед. Плыть медленно не выходит, его тело просто не умеет так, оно тогда остановится и пойдет ко дну, поэтому М-21 делает все как обычно. Он не видит Рейзела на соседней дорожке, вокруг только вода и туча брызг, он замирает у следующего бортика, думая, что Рейзел устанет, остановится. Но тот мелькает на периферии, отталкивается и плывет обратно, и М-21 запоздало понимает, что теперь уже он в догоняющих.

Когда сто метров преодолено, он смотрит на часы: минута и сорок секунд.

— Мастер выиграл, — смеется в громкоговоритель Тао.

— Что? — спрашивает М-21 и оборачивается.

Рейзел держится за бортик, склонив голову к скрещенным рукам, дышит тяжело и часто.

— А то, что ты продул, приятель! Он приплыл раньше! — смеется Тао.

М-21 не верится в это, он не поверит, пока не увидит собственными глазами. А для этого ему нужны записи с гребаных камер.

— На сегодня, пожалуй, хватит, — говорит он, и Рейзел благодарно кивает.

А потом М-21 глазеет на него в душевой, и думает, что должен всерьез загоняться: его уделал человек, который еще позавчера на воде держаться не умел! Или радоваться: он оказался таким способным учителем, что его ученик превзошел его за два дня. Но вместо этого он ощущает, как внутренности сжимаются от желания подойти и коснуться этой гладкой бледной спины, просто чтобы убедиться, что она настоящая. Что такой человек вообще может существовать.

Нет, к черту Суйи и ее журналы. Он никому бы не позволил смотреть на Рейзела сейчас. Он словно единственный хранитель неведомого знания — ну ладно, не единственный, если вспомнить про камеры, которыми Тао наверняка и душевые нашпиговал. Но М-21 потом вынудит его стереть все записи, пригрозит рассказать Франкенштейну, и Тао пойдет на попятную. И копии уничтожит. И копии копий. И тогда М-21 действительно останется единственным.

Да почему, черт побери, это так важно?

***  
М-21 стоит у бортика и следит за секундомером. Вернее, старается следить, но взгляд до и дело переносится на Рейзела, который упорно плавает туда-сюда по дорожке. Еще вчера М-21 убедился, что тот действительно сумел обогнать его, а теперь наблюдает вживую за этой невероятной способностью к быстрому обучению. Наверное, у Рейзела талант к плаванию. Иначе не объяснить, почему это далось ему так легко, в отличие от компьютерных игр или простого навыка не теряться в городе, в котором живешь.

— Парни, у нас форс-мажор! — кричит вдруг Тао. — Валите оттуда, босс на горизонте.

М-21 мгновенно подзывает Рейзела и замечает, что, когда тот добирается до бортика, время на секундомере застывает на минуте и двадцати четырех секундах. Засбоил, должно быть.

— Сюда идет Франкенштейн, нужно спрятаться, — говорит он, и Рейзел кивает.

Душевые кабинки — не самое надежное укрытие, но ближайшее; они забиваются в одну, М-21 прислушивается.

— И так работает та самая супер-охранная система, на которую ты содрал с меня столько денег? — рвет и мечет Франкенштейн. — Кто-то взломал твою игрушку, а ты даже не заметил?

— Да нет, босс, должно быть, просто какой-то сбой, — оправдывается Тао. — Все-таки техника — не самая надежная вещь. Я уже проверяю.

— Но здесь кто-то был. Плавал. Весь пол мокрый.

— Да это он просто натерт до блеска, вот вам и кажется…

— Сейчас я выбью тебе глаз, и до конца жизни тебе будет просто казаться, что у тебя их два, — парирует Франкенштейн.

— Босс, надеюсь, вы так шутите. Шутите же, да?

Франкенштейн не отвечает. Зато М-21 весь сжимается от ужаса, по звуку шагов догадавшись, куда тот идет. Ну вот и все. У него есть еще минута, не больше, а потом без глаза останется он, а не Тао. А может, и они оба. И еще без каких-нибудь полезных частей тела, с фантазией у Франкенштейна все в порядке.

— Успокойся. Он не найдет меня, если я не захочу быть найденным, — тихо говорит Рейзел.

М-21 замечает, что в порыве паники вжался в него всем телом, и пытается отодвинуться, но тот неожиданно кладет руку ему на поясницу и держит крепко, не давая пошевелиться.

— Вас, может, не найдет, а я еще не научился мимикрировать, — вздыхает М-21.

— Ты помог мне. Ты не пострадаешь, — отвечает Рейзел.

И оказывается прав. М-21 кажется, что его сердце бьется так, что слышно на всю школу, но Франкенштейн ничего не замечает. Он заглядывает в каждую кабинку, но, недолго постояв на входе в ту, где прячутся они, хмыкает и идет дальше.

— Вроде как никого, — бормочет он и обращается уже к Тао. — Чтобы завтра система была в норме. Еще один сбой — и тебе крышка.

— Понял, босс, — без привычного задора отвечает тот.

— Кажется, на сегодня хватит тренировок, — говорит М-21. Франкенштейн ушел, и он наконец-то снова может дышать. — Но соревнования уже завтра. Простите, что не смог…

— Все в порядке. Я буду участвовать, — говорит Рейзел.

М-21 смотрит на него удивленно. Нет, в таких играх всегда главное участие, а не победа, но… почему Рейзел выглядит так уверенно? Может, он скрывал часть своих сил все это время?

— Ты приедешь поболеть за меня? — спрашивает он.

— Все приедем, — отвечает вместо М-21 Тао. — Я выслал персональные приглашения, даже директор не сможет отказаться!

— Придурок, — вздыхает М-21.

Если бы Франкенштейна каким-то ветром пронесло мимо соревнований, еще был бы шанс остаться целым и невредимым, но теперь М-21 как никогда остро понимает, что эта затея, скорее всего, была последним делом, которое он совершил в своей жизни. Главное, чтобы оно того стоило, думает он, неверяще глядя на секундомер, показывающий, что рекорд Шинву только что был побит.

***  
Школа, которой в этом году выпало проводить соревнования, битком набита народом.

— Зачем нам прислали приглашение, если Е Ран не участвует? — ерзает на своем сидении Франкенштейн, видимо, думая, что мог бы провести время с куда большей пользой: общаясь с адвокатами или проверяя подделанные Тао задания, например. Но отказаться нельзя, поэтому он злится, сильно, хотя не настолько, чтобы Копье взяло над ним верх.

Это, правда, дело времени. Недолгого. Скоро участники выйдут на старт, Франкенштейн все увидит и поймет, и… М-21 серьезно волнуется за сохранность этого здания. Правда, за свою и сидящего рядом Тао — больше.

— Это ненадолго, босс, — Тао словно совсем не переживает, или просто отточил искусство покерфейса до уровня «Бог».

Скорее всего, второе, потому что еще недавно М-21, напомнив о «Шторме» заставил Тао заказать приглашение и себе. Вовремя, потому что тот собирался подделать подпись Франкенштейна в заявлении о срочном отпуске, и М-21 было совершенно плевать, под каким предлогом тот думал свалить. Подыхать, так вместе.

— А теперь на старт выходят участники заплыва на сто метров, — объявляет диктор и начинает перечислять имена.

Все внутри М-21 сжимается в плотный комок, грозящий взорваться и разнести его на клочки, когда тот произнесет заветное имя. Франкенштейну даже трудиться не придется.

— А от Е Ран в этом году участвует Кадис Этрама ди Рейзел, — говорит ведущий, и Рейзел подходит к краю бортика.

— Что?.. Мастер?! — выдыхает Франкенштейн. — Какого черта?

Ну вот, началось, М-21 уже ощущает исходящий от него пугающий холод.

— Он решил, что должен заменить Шинву, — быстро выпаливает Тао, правда, М-21 сомневается, что это спасет положение.

— Он решил? — гневно переспрашивает Франкенштейн. — Он не умеет плавать. Он воду впервые в жизни видит.

И тут на М-21 что-то находит. Такое мощное, что паника отступает, и он уверенно произносит то, на что еще пять минут назад не решился бы:

— Он умеет плавать.

— И кто же его научил? — хмурится Франкенштейн.

— Я. И он побил рекорд Шинву.

— Он… что?

Франкенштейн смотрит внимательно, и в его глазах нет ни тени недоверия. Словно он не сомневается, что Рейзел способен на такое.

— Ты не врешь, — произносит он, повернувшись туда, где стоит Рейзел. — Он правда умеет. И благодарен тебе. Но… почему он не попросил меня?!

— Может, вы плаваете хуже М-21? — предполагает Тао. — Это, конечно, просто догадка…

— Еще слово, и остаток вечности догадываться ты будешь, какую сковородку черти выберут для тебя сегодня.

— Понял. Молчу.

Франкенштейн снова бросает взгляд на М-21, но теперь это не пугает. М-21 следит за бассейном, вот-вот раздастся сигнал к началу заплыва, и все, что его сейчас волнует — Рейзел. Сможет ли он, справится ли, или секундомер тогда выдал ошибочный результат?

Выстрел заставляет вздрогнуть, пловцы синхронно прыгают в воду. М-21 замирает так прямо и напряженно, будто внутри него огромный стальной штырь, не дающий расслабиться. Краем глаза он видит, как пристально следит за заплывом Франкенштейн, как нервно постукивает пальцами по колену Тао, но это неважно. Рейзел плывет. М-21, не отрываясь следит за его светлой спиной, то появляющейся над водой, то исчезающей.

Как птица, проносится в голове. Легкая, порхающая по синей воде бассейна птица. Красивая.

Первый отрезок Рейзел проходит шестым, Франкенштейн качает головой и хмурится. М-21 сжимает кулаки и тихо произносит:

— Он может быстрее.

И, словно каким-то чудом услышав его, Рейзел ускоряется. После второго отрезка он третий. На следующем М-21 прикрывает глаза. Шум толпы, где группа из каждой школы активно поддерживает своих, не дает ему слышать, что бормочет одними губами Франкенштейн. Не дает и сосредоточиться на собственных мыслях, но одна все же выбивается вперед, бьет в виски бешеным ритмом пульса. Справится-справится-справится.

— Минута двадцать один! — вскрикивает Тао и подскакивает со своего места.

М-21 даже не сразу понимает, о чем тот. Он открывает глаза и видит, как пловцы останавливаются, опираются о бортик, не спеша вылезать из воды.

— Невероятно, — Франкенштейн тоже смотрит туда, как завороженный.

И диктор произносит то, что секунду назад сказал Тао, сверившись со своим секундомером — откуда тот у него вообще взялся?

— У нас новый рекорд! Кадис Этрама ди Рейзел преодолел дистанцию за минуту и двадцать одну секунду. В этом году кубок в очередной раз отправляется в школу Е Ран!

— Невероятно, — повторяет Франкенштейн, откинувшись на спинку сидения. — Что ж, пожалуй, я не стану вас наказывать. В особенности тебя, М-21. Двадцать один… Кто бы мог подумать?

И М-21 словно прошибает невидимой молнией, от которой воспламеняется все нутро, каждая клеточка. Он смотрит на Рейзела: тот наконец выбрался из воды и улыбается. Кто-то наверняка решит, что победно, но М-21 не уверен. Рейзел смотрит на него и… двадцать один. Это, наверняка, простое совпадение. Секундой больше, секундой меньше.

Но в глазах Рейзела М-21 читает больше, чем способен осмыслить. Не просто просьба. Не просто победа. Не просто цифра.

Новый рекорд как благодарность за помощь. Новый рекорд, составляющий его имя, если это вообще можно считать именем. М-21 не знает, что именно Рейзел хотел сказать, высчитав время именно так. Отблагодарить? Показать, как ценит оказанную помощь? Или выделить М-21, как кого-то особенного. Кого-то важного. Нет, чушь это, и М-21 бесит, что никак не удается выкинуть ее из головы.

Но когда они встречают Рейзела на пути из раздевалки, тот, довольно улыбаясь, передает кубок Франкенштейну, делает какой-то знак, и тот не разражается гневной тирадой о том, что не стоило ничего от него скрывать и ввязываться в эту авантюру тоже не стоило. А потом вообще уходит и Тао с собой уводит, ухватив за локоть.

А Рейзел, продолжая сиять этой теплой улыбкой, подходит к М-21 вплотную, и все происходит слишком быстро, чтобы можно было что-то осознать или обдумать. Просто касание еще прохладных губ ко рту, мимолетное и одновременно похожее на вечность.

— Зачем? — М-21 не может вздохнуть, одно-единственное слово удается выдавить из себя с мучительным трудом.

— Я видел, как Юна делает так, когда хочет сказать Суйи спасибо, — отвечает Рейзел.

Так искренне и непринужденно, будто не замечает, что М-21 сейчас просто воспламенится и прыгнет в бассейн, чтобы не сгореть нахрен. Если успеет добежать, конечно.

— Ну… пожалуйста, — выдыхает он. Конечно, просто спасибо.

Поэтому второй поцелуй едва не сшибает с ног, и М-21 хватается за Рейзела, чтобы не упасть, а тот кладет руки ему на талию в ответ. И это тоже простое прикосновение, невинное трение губами о губы, потому что М-21 ошарашен, а Рейзел, видимо, не знает, что делать. Но голова кружится, словно мир разом завертелся с бешеной скоростью, и это уже не спасибо. Это… М-21 не знает, что, но чувствует, что оно повторится. Не раз и не два.

Он все еще держится за Рейзела, когда тот отстраняется и глядит так успокаивающе, словно укладывает внутри него все, что взбунтовалось в панике. М-21 все еще не знает, как быть дальше, как существовать после такого. Но не так давно он думал, что вовсе не протянет долго, но справился, стал настоящим чемпионом по выживанию. Справится и сейчас.


End file.
